You Are My Captive
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: Ch 1- He couldn't deny that she saved him from hiring a maid. "Oh how the mighty must have fallen, for a pureblood to be doing chores." he said sarcastically. "Zero, you meanie! Fine, then you can do your own laundry from now on!" she said with a huff before storming back to her room. [He was the captor and she was his captive, yet they have an unusual relationship.]


**You Are My Captive  
**DaCuteSnowbunny

* * *

_Hello everyone! It's exam time again and well... I'm kinda procrastinating from my studying.. aha. So rather thinking about theories, I thought about a new fanfiction! XD If you're also procrastinating (like me) I hope this helps you pass the time! :D_

* * *

For many generations, the Kiriyuu family was known for producing some of the strongest vampire hunters. His grandparents were known for crafting some of the best anti-vampire weapons; his parents were known for being the most skilled vampire weapon users; and finally he, was known for being the best vampire tracker.

The Hunter Association had high hopes for him, for he was a very promising candidate for being the next president of the association. However, unknown to his fellow colleagues, Kiriyuu Zero committed one of the biggest taboos a hunter could commit.

He _spared_ the life of a vampire.

A _Pureblood_.

And _took her home._

It was unheard of- a hunter showing compassion for a vampire. If they were your target, you eliminate them without questions. Yet out of a whim, he decided to keep her around. If his dead parents ever found out, he was sure they would roll over in their graves.

"Zero! Welcome home!" Yuuki greeted him cheerfully when he walked into the kitchen. There she was, in all her vampire glory and frilly pink apron.

Zero gave a deep sigh. "How many times have I told you to stay in your room?" he asked her in a tired and slightly irritated voice as he watched her bustle around the kitchen. No matter how many times he tried to lock her door and told her to stay put, she always found a way out. He wondered if there was any point to locking it anymore.

"But I wanted to make something delicious for you to eat!" she chirped happily as she took out the deep dish from the oven.

It smelled like beef, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

It all started six months ago, when he was on a mission to eliminate a group of vampires that were posing as doctors and running blood donations. When he had gotten there, the place was empty and all evidence of any illegal activities were gone. In exchange for their lives, she was willing to take their place.

As his captive.

Unless it was a Level E (something even she couldn't save), she promised to use her influence as a pureblood to keep other vampires in line. She had believed that vampires and humans could coexist peacefully. At first he had outright refused her offer and even gave her the chance to make herself scarce, since she wasn't his target for the day.

"I refuse." was her reply.

The two fought until neither could barely stand; their skills were almost on par. He attacked with every intent to kill, while she merely parried and dodged, staying on the defensive. He could tell that she hadn't drunk any blood for a long time; when she managed to nick his hand with her scythe, the bloodlust nearly overwhelmed her, giving him that one second advantage.

Even at gun point, she refused to back down. Her thirst in check, she glared back determinedly with her fierce burgundy eyes.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it. Maybe it was because of her sincerity, or the fatigue had caught up to him. Instead of loading a magic bullet like he should have, he loaded the tranquilizer instead. It took her a second to realize what he had done before she passed out.

That was how their life of captor and captive started. At first she would obediently stay in her locked room, going out only when he allowed her to do so. He took her outside to hunt once a week in a remote forest so no one would notice.

As time progressed, she slowly started making herself home. The first time he found her out of her room and in his kitchen, he nearly put a hole through her head.

She wanted to make him food.

He had refused to eat it and forced her back into her room, reminding her of her position. "Captives aren't allowed to leave unless I give them permission to."

The following day however, he came home to find her gone from her room again. He searched the entire house, thinking she had escaped before finding her in his backyard hanging laundry.

He was momentarily dumbfounded.

"Welcome back Hunter-san! I saw that you had a lot of laundry building up, so I took the initiative to wash them." she told him cheerfully, clearly ignoring the murderous aura he was emitting.

He brought her back to her room, and made sure to pad lock it this time. "If you leave this room one more time, I swear it would be the last thing you do." he told her coldly through the door.

He didn't understand why he even gave her that last chance.

Maybe because she was kind enough to do his laundry.

Though he quickly shook that thought from his head.

The very next morning, he received a call from the association that several vampires were caught luring human children into a warehouse. The moment the call ended, she calmly walked out of her room.

"I'm going with you." she said in a determined voice.

"Absolutely not." he shot back, his infamous cold glare in place. Not that it deterred her any.

"It is my job as a pureblood to keep other vampires in line." she told him firmly.

"It is my job to _hunt_ vampires that are out of line." he countered sharply. Neither were willing to give in, but the longer they continued to argue, the more likely those children were goners.

"If you don't trust me, then collar me. If I do anything funny, you could instantly kill me." she proposed. The standard Hunter issued anti-vampire collar was meant for interrogation and tracking purposes. The collar greatly suppresses a vampire's powers and limits their movement. The hunter could make the collar shock the wearer, and if need be, decapitate them.

So he did just that. He snapped the collar around her neck and they went to their destination. The vampires were quickly detained (much to Zero's annoyance, who wanted to kill them), and she punished them herself. They vowed to never hunt humans again and swore their loyalty to her.

From then on, any mission that involved a vampire stepping out of line, she would always go with him. True to their word, there were no repeat offenders and the amount of vampires rebelling decreased.

He decided to trust her, just a little bit.

* * *

"Is that even fit for human consumption?" he deadpanned, eying the plate of food in front of him warily. The first time he tried her cooking, he swore she had tried to poison him.

"How rude! I followed the recipe exactly!" she said with a pout, crossing her arms.

"Then you try it first." he told her. With a hmph, she grabbed her fork and ate a mouthful of... whatever it was. She chewed it thoroughly before swallowing. Zero never touched anything she made unless she ate it first because of the chance of poison, but soon it became an issue of edibility (which could lead to food poisoning).

She grinned. "It may look a little different that the picture, but it tastes like meatloaf alright!" she told him reassuringly. With one last glance at her face, he braved a forkful of.. meatloaf.

And to his surprise, it actually tasted like it. Despite it looking like... something indescribable.

"For once, you actually made something decent." he remarked, which made her pout again.

"Hmph, just you wait! Soon, I'll get so good you won't be able to complain again!" Yuuki declared confidently.

"Big words for a freeloader."

"And who do you think does the chores around the house?"

He couldn't deny that she saved him from hiring a maid. "Oh how the mighty must have fallen, for a _pureblood_ to be doing chores." he said sarcastically.

"Zero, you meanie! Fine, then you can do your own laundry from now on!" she said with a huff before storming back to her room.

And this is the story of a willing captive and her captor.

* * *

_So while reading the manga series You Are My Captive, I couldn't help but fall in love with the name of it, ahaha. Then I decided I wanted to try a drabble series that revolved around Zero and Yuuki with this as the theme. (Although I know I shouldn't be starting anymore new stories) Please tell what you think of it! :)_


End file.
